


Dragon Scales

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2020 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Samelch | Tentacle Creature - Freeform, Tentaclween, tentacle creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Discord:Raithwall's Tomb
Relationships: Samelch | Tentacle Creature/Charlie Weasley
Series: Tentaclween 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949806
Kudos: 3
Collections: Samelch | Tentacle Creature Features (tentaclween)





	Dragon Scales

Charlie wanted to laugh so badly when he read Ron letter. It would appear Harry had gotten himself to be the new favorite of Samelch. Much like himself when he was younger. Having done the same stupid thing, but without anyone finding out about it. He chuckled when he reread the letter once more. A focus that was broken when he feels a tentacle slither around his waist before it tightens. It was a bronze color with a hard carapace on the outside. Akin to one of the dragons he takes care of nearby. It was because of the godly being that he wanted to take care dragons in the first place. With the added benefit of having his own room. One of the few lucky to get a room to himself shortly after starting his career at the preserve. A luck that worked out well for him since he gets to spend time alone with the creature.

Hopefully, Harry had learned his lesson from doing something so stupid as well take this for the better. That he would take the advances of the creature and not be frighten from it. Not that it mattered when Samelch set its sight on someone. It will convince you to its way sooner or later. Though Charlie had willing walked into the waiting arms of the god. Happy when these warm and smooth scaled arms worm their way over his body. Much like now. The radiating heat from the scales around his waist was soothing as it pulsed. The warmth filling his body on this cold night as he sat on the bed naked. Purring when the warm scales started to move and scrap against his skin. Charlie placed the letter off to the side as he let the creature take control. New scaled arms joining the first to wrack over perky, dark nipples with a few moving to nip at them. He bit his lip, back arching, and legs spreading apart.

Mouth finally parting to let out a happy mewled. The tentacles finally reaching muscular thighs to play with them. Nipping and rubbing at them much like the nipples. Charlie took a hand of his to play a nipple that an arm did not cover. Panting softly while he watched the tentacles crawl over his body. Feeling as if a multitude of small bites all over the body. It is kind of reminded him of tiny insect bites but a while lot more. A sensation that made his skin crawl at the thought. Even if he did not mind since he knew the source of such a fearful response that let oddly pleasant. That reminded him of the once soft cock is now straining between his legs. Blatantly ignored by the Samelch in favor of the inner part of Charlie thighs. Precum sliding done the underside of cock before some of it dripped down to stain the sheets of his bed.

Charlie whined for he did not like how slow the god was being. Every time they were together it was like this. Samelch slowly teasing him until he came. Then being dominated with a sensitive cock growing hard again. It would be tonight it will be the same and Charlie loved every bit of the game Samelch plays. A game they played for most of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord:  
> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm)


End file.
